Girls of the Group
by Ninja Vocaloid
Summary: Here's a story with three Ninjago OCs... And they're girls! Join Tori, Christi, and Vi as they begin their journey as ninjas and get to battle with the boy ninjas. Wow. I suck at summaries sometimes. . . Hehehe. Can't really say anything bout this except I'm sort of winging it. Rated T for just in case...
1. Tori: Master of Air

Sensei sat meditating in his room one day. His eyes slowly opened as a new sense came to him. "I knew it," he murmured. He stood up abruptly and gazed out at the snowy ground of Ninjago. He paced around the room, accepting the thought, and went into the media room where the ninjas were.

Zane, the calm, quiet ninja of ice respectfully bowed to his teacher. "Hello, Sensei. How are you this evening?"

The sensei grinned and nodded back. "Fine, thank you, Zane."

The other three scrambled up and also tipped their heads, chanting, "Good afternoon, Sensei."

Sensei pondered aloud, "My, boys, how respectful you have become. Have you all been spending too much time with Nya?"

The boys shook their heads. Actually, Zane had sensed that Sensei had come into the room to bring news, so they were hoping that if it were bad news, he would not be as rough on them if they showed respect. Zane replied, "No, Sensei. Haven't we always been this, um, polite?" He laughed nervously, earning a nudge, more like a slight punch, from Jay.

Sensei raised an eyebrow. "I have some news." Just as Zane had predicted. "We will scout for a new member for our group. One with the element of wind."

Cole shook his head disapprovingly. "Whoa, there, Sensei. I thought our team was complete. You can't just go springing more members onto—"

"Cole, hush yourself!" Sensei snapped. "Your search will begin tomorrow morning. Get your rest, because who knows how far your journey will take you."

"Wait, so, you trust US to find a new ninja? That's flattering and all, but I don't think we'll be able to handle it," Kai said sheepishly.

"I know. That is why I'm coming along." Sensei glared at the spiky-haired boy and stepped out of the room.

"I'm not sure if I'm cool with this whole 'new member' idea," Jay pouted, crossing his arms.

Cole sighed and returned to playing his video game. "Me either. But Sensei is the last person you want to be in hot water with, you know."

"Agreed. We must do as he wishes, or he will try to find all new ninja." Zane retired onto the couch and watched Cole play Battle of the Ninja on the PS3.

Lloyd slipped into the room and next to Cole. "I heard the news. We're getting a new crew mate." He entered the game that Cole was playing.

"Yup."

The boys pulled on their ninja suits groggily the next morning as Sensei banged his gong. "Up, up, up! Today is an important day! I have more details about the one we're looking for!"

As he was pulling his pants over his white boxers, Zane questioned, "What is he like, Sensei?"

"Yeah! If we're being forced to do this," Cole explained as he brushed his teeth, a thick, white lather of toothpaste in his mouth, "shouldn't we at least know what they're like?"

Sensei sighed and put his palm to his forehead. "You guys are…. Have you learned nothing? An element describes what the person is like," he muttered.

"Rough, tough, and furious like a stormy wind?" Jay asked.

"Calm, keeps his cool, and hates fighting?" Zane guessed.

"Goes with the flow and keeps a cool head?" Kai shrugged.

"One that'll always annoy the crap out of us by messing up our hair by making it wind-blown?" Cole said sarcastically.

In another hour or so, the team is assembled, clothes neatly pressed, and ready for action. They mount their dragons, the reptiles' huge wings catching great air.

"You know, I don't care what ya'll think," Jay yelled to the others over the sound of the air beating off of the creatures' wings, "I'm actually a little excited!"

The others grinned or nodded. Sensei interrupted their thoughts when he gestured to a huge, green park. "They are down there!" he hollered from Zane's dragon. The ninjas nodded then directed their dragons downward. They collapsed into the trees, thankfully not getting spotted.

Kai immediately stood up and helped Cole to his feet. "Why are we here?" He peered through the bushes at the park, where a small festival was being held. "Why is there celebration?"

Zane walked up to the right of his friend and also glanced through the thick, green leaves. "I believe it is a fall festival. See, there are booths with games, prizes, food…"

"Sounds like fun!" Jay chimed.

"Remember why we're here," Cole exclaimed. "To find our new member."

"Cole is correct," Sensei said. "We must find the one we are looking for. I saw a girl with blonde hair in one of my visions who might be—"

"A GIRL?" the four gasped.

"Yes! I found her in my vision. Now listen!"

They followed Sensei's instructions, searching carefully within the people. Eventually, they approached a girl who looked about 15 in a crowd of people around a stand. The people all wore brightly colored yukatas and were gazing at the prizes in the booth.

"Bet I can get it," a small boy cried in a deep blue yukata.

"No, Alan, you probably can't," the 15-year old said. She rolled her eyes at the younger one. She was tired of standing in line, so she grabbed the boy by the hand and tugged him over towards a bench, trying to not trip over the long, flowing, light purple yukata that was patterned with clouds.

"Hey!" he whined. "I want that balloon!"

"I can get you a balloon." The girl raised her palm defiantly and focused towards one of the prizes, a round, perfectly blue balloon. She closed her eyes, and the balloon gently floated towards them, air pushing it with soft gusts. The booth owner seemed to not notice, for he was busy with the over-flowing crowd. The rubber balloon was then in her grasp, so she handed it to the little one at her feet. "Here, happy?"

"You stole the balloon?" Alan questioned, but he was too busy playing with his prize to even care.

"No. Technically, I won the balloon. My powers are more winning than whatever you have to do on that game…" She sat on the metal bench, stretching her legs out.

"But Tori, Mommy said not to."

"…I know."

"Mommy will be mad."

"Just say you won the balloon."

"But I didn't!"

The girl sighed. "Then ditch the balloon before we get home." She leaned against the bench, looking around.

Kai hissed, "That's her!" he rummaged through the bushes to find a way out to confront her.

"Hey!" Jay attempted to stop his friend, but the ninja of fire was struggling out of his grasp.

Tori, which was the girl's name, brushed a lock of golden hair out of her face, sitting upright and alert. "Did you hear that?" She shoved her brother behind her and stood in a ready-to-battle position.

"Nope," Alan said densely. He shrugged and went back to messing with his balloon.

Kai burst through the bushes, scaring the ka-jeepers out of the girl. "Found you!" he cackled insanely.

"Wh-Who are you?" she shrieked.

Kai did not stop to talk. He gripped her waist and brought her back to the other ninjas. Alan grasped onto the red ninja's leg as hard as he could and was dragged with the two. "Let go of my sister!" he cried.

"No!" Kai shouted.

"You FREAK!" she growled, kicking furiously, but failing to plant her foot onto him. "Let go of me!"

"Kai!" Cole groaned as his friend collapsed next to him. "You weren't supposed to wrestle her. You were supposed to actually talk to her."

Tori struggled to get up. "Who are you people?" She tried to swing her arms forward to smack one of them, but Zane tied her hands to her sides.

Giving her an apologetic glance, the white ninja replied, "We are the ninjas."

She glared intensely at the boy then asked, "What do you want from me? I'm sorry for cheating! I'm sorry!"

Zane blinked, obviously unaware of her 'crime'. "What are you talking about?" His cold, gray eyes met her huge, deep blue ones. "You did not do any crimes. We want you on our team."

Taken aback, Tori's expression softened. "Why?"

"Because," Sensei said, "Our team is incomplete. We need a new ninja, one who could master air Spinjitzu."

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" She had not seen the elderly guru yet. "What are you, a stalker? How do you know about my powers?"

The old man chuckled slightly then sharply commanded, "Take her with us, boys, while I find her parents and explain." He scanned the scene for the little boy. "Must've ran off," he murmured as he scrambled off to find the guardians of the two children.

That night, Tori was safely sitting at the dinner table, silent as death, waiting for answers. She had demanded why they needed her and about a million other questions. She hadn't gotten complete answers yet, not even from her parents, who apparently gave the OK for her to be kidnapped by these strange pajama people. She sighed and leaned against the wooden table.

Jay pondered, "You want a reason to everything, don't you?"

She looked at him, bewildered, but kept her mouth shut.

Cole nodded. "She does. Don't worry, Terri, it was like that for all of us. Except, um, Kai didn't put a bag over our heads and make a dash for it with us."

"It's Tori," she whispered, almost inaudible. "But yeah, I sort of do." She glared at no one in particular.

"No worries." Jay chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "Just how a wind master would act. Stirred up, yet smooth."

"You're comparing me to food now?" Tori snapped defensively.

"Slow down! Just wait until you can unlock your full powers," Kai laughed, taking a sip of iced tea. "And I thought I was bad."

"Don't be like that, Kai," Zane said calmly as he walked in and placed a plate of steaming chicken on top of the table. "Not like you were bad yourself." He casted a quick glance at Tori, but his eyes were emotionless. She couldn't tell if he was joking or being sarcastic or if he actually meant it.

She looked down at her food as Zane piled some meat onto a plate and set it in front of her. She thanked him silently and tasted a bit. Deciding it wasn't poisonous, she gobbled it up within three minutes.

"That was quick," Kai taunted. He, too, had eaten his share quickly.

Blushing, Tori murmured, "Sorry. It was just really good, and I was famished."

"No problem," Jay said. He shoved his fork into his mouth, and through the food he added, "We all get that way when Zane cooks."

Zane laughed lightly. "You are too kind. I'm glad you appreciate my work." He dabbed his mouth with a napkin politely.

Deciding Zane was the best behaved out of the four, Tori made a mental note to remind herself to talk to the boy and find some answers from him. Suddenly, a boy with dirty blond hair and a green outfit rushed in. "Did I miss dinner?"

"Nope," Cole replied, pushing a plate near him.

"Thanks." He ate some then wearily raised his head at Tori. "Who are you?"

"Victim of these wackos," Tori joked. "I'm kidding. I'm Tori."

"I'm Lloyd, and that's Nya." He introduced himself and the jet-black haired girl, who looked about her age, who walked through the door.

"Eh?" she started. She brushed back her black hair. "Oh! Hey."

Tori waved. She was starting to like this place.

**HEEEEEY, EVERYONE! Sorry I haven't posted too much lately, I've been busy with homework and stuff. Anyway, in this story, I'll be introducing 3 OCs: Tori, Vi, and Christi. Tori is my OC, and Vi and Christi are my friends'. Yep, well, I don't own Ninjago and stuff! I hope this chapter didn't get too confusing. I have a hard time writing in 3****rd**** person sometimes. Oh, BTW, I don't really proofread my fan fictions, so I apologize for grammatical/spelling mistakes.**


	2. Tori's Failed Mission

Tori woke up to the boy ninjas' endless chattering in the kitchen one morning. She sat up slowly, rising out of the covers. Stretching, she got out of her bed and put her bunny slippers on. She was now 16, since a month or so ago was her birthday. She remembered the day precisely- it was quite eventful. Cole volunteered to make the cake, which sent everyone else into the bathroom to puke. She realized then to stay away from Cole's cooking. Then Jay made all of the balloons stick to her with his static electricity, and he claimed it was an accident. _Sure it was, _Tori thought. Kai had lit the candles on the cake, which made the cake half-burnt, which made the cake worse. Zane had frozen the punch solid so no one could drink any. It was an interesting party indeed.

After getting dressed in her lavender ninja suit, she strode into the kitchen to meet the others. Cole looked up from the newspaper article he was reading and acknowledged her. "Hey."

Tori waved slightly and dug in the pantry for cereal. "Guys, where're the Frosted Flakes?"

"Uh, we're…. Out," Jay stammered.

"Out?" Tori swiped her body around to face the blue ninja. "OUT?"

Jay gulped. Zane said, "He, well, dumped them into the toilet."

"How the heck did you manage THAT?" Tori snapped. "If I can't start my day with my favorite cereal—"

"Calm yourself, woman!" Nya demanded, getting into Tori's face. "We don't need another psycho."

"Another?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"All of them," Nya answered, rolling her eyes and gesturing to the men behind her.

"Point taken. But still!"

Zane shook his head. "I don't get girls."

"None of us do, my friend," Kai agreed, putting his arm on Zane's shoulder.

At the exact same moment, Tori sighed, "I don't get guys."

Nya muttered, "Neither do I."

An alarm blared from a speaker, and the group knew there was trouble. Tori still jumped, though, because she was not expecting the alarm to be that loud. "Whoa! What was that?" she cried.

"Cold vision," Nya replied, storming into the bridge room. Tori followed uncertainly. This was her first mission, and she was completely unsure about the matter. Sure, she joined the team about 3 months before, but the guys always left her at home to train while they got to do all of the fun, which she guessed was fair. But by the fifth mission, she became ticked off, so she demanded that she came with them next mission. Now she was regretting it. She didn't even know Spinjitzu yet! She sighed.

"Hello? Earth to Tori?" Cole nudged the girl.

"Huh?" Tori burst out of her thoughts. "Wha—What did I miss?" She blushed.

Zane explained impatiently, "Nya said that the snakes are trying to raid a bank."

"Not my idea of a fun mission but…" Tori muttered under her breath. Louder, she stated, "Alright, so now what?"

Cole glared at her. "So now we get into action." He pulled his black hood over his face to where you could only see his coffee-brown eyes. "Let's roll."

Tori slipped her mask over her face rushed after him.

They rode to Jamanakai Village, Tori hitching a ride on Kai's fire bike. She nearly fell off of it once or twice, but she managed. She unsheathed her knives from the pouch dangling at her waist. She stood in a fighting stance, ready for whatever the snakes tossed at her. Skales slithered out of the bank, carrying butt-loads of cash.

"Okay," Cole whispered, "Be stealthy, alright? We have Nya on the line for reinforcements, but—"

"Not so fast, Skales!" Tori yowled, brandishing her knives, completely ignoring the group behind her. It was SO her time to show them who was boss.

Cole moaned and put his head in his hand. "Rookies…. For the love of…." He kept muttering to himself, preparing for the worst.

"A female?" Skales taunted. "What is SHE going to do?" Skales cackled evilly.

"What?" Tori snarled. She wasn't going down with a simple insult. She was riled up. "How dare you say that!"

Skales hissed and slunk into the shadows. "You will never get us now!"

"Great. Just great! He wouldn't have gotten away if it weren't for her!" Jay cried. He glared at her, itching to use his nunchucks.

Tori blinked innocently. "I'm new on the job, duh."

Kai sighed and gripped Jay's shoulder. "She's right. She just needs… Um…"

Zane jumped in calmly and finished, "…More training." He closed his eyes and nodded smoothly and stepped back. This was not his argument, but he tried to help as much as he could.

Cole merely shook his head. He barked, "Alright, team, there's no point chasing them down now that they know we're onto them."

That night, everyone was situated in his or her pajamas and sitting around the TV for a special premiere of a movie and eating popcorn, perfectly buttered. Tori slowly ate, feeling a sudden guilt pang inside of her stomach. If she weren't so irrational, Skales wouldn't have gotten away… She sighed unconsciously and stuffed a fistful of popped corn into her mouth.

Zane scooted closer towards to her. "Are you okay?" He glanced at her with yet again a blank stare.

Blushing a deep cherry red, Tori stammered, "N-No, I mean, yes, I mean—"

Zane put two of his fingers reassuringly onto Tori's hand that was resting on the ground between them. It was a friendly gesture, so Zane could get across that he was her acquaintance that she could trust. Tori instinctively yanked her hand away, nearly smacking the living daylights out of the poor guy. He leaped backwards, avoiding the reflex by barely an inch.

"I'm so sorry!" Tori squeaked nervously. "I just have a lot on my mind—"

Axyn laughed as she watched Tori move away from Nexaz. Ixak rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV. In her scramble, Tori accidentally fell over Xeloc and barely whacked Ajyx, who was sleeping soundly in the corner of the room. Dyoxll tuned everything out, mindlessly watching the TV, which was as good at hypnotizing as a Hypnobrye. She hid her head in her hands.

Zane sat on the directly opposite wall, nervously alternating glances at the potentially murderous Tori and the movie.

The next morning, Tori was the first to get up at 6:00 AM. Why so early? She wanted to make sure Jay didn't get his hands on the Fruity Pebbles and somehow flush them down the john. She dumped an amount into a purple bowl and went overkill with the milk, making a huge puddle below the bowl and onto the table. Who doesn't do that when they're tired? "_Estoy consada…."_

"_Buenos días_," someone replied. Then followed by a smirk.

Already quite wise with who was who, she muttered, "Hey, Kai."

"_HOLA!"_

"Whaddya want? Besides, I bet you can't speak as much Spanish as I can."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Uh…"

"Thought so. _Me gusta mucho comer mis pantalones."_

"Yeah, um, I like to come to the bank, too! It has money!"

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "You have no clue what I said, do you?"

"Yeah I do. I'm just hiding it." He glared at her and backed out of the kitchen, a Pop Tart in hand.

**GAAAH I'M GETTING SO LAZY WITH FANFICTIONS! TT^TT I tend to be really repetitive or lack detail in a lot of my fanfics nowadays. Besides, I never come to update them. OH WELL. And you might be wondering about where I put Axyn and Nexaz and crap….. :3 For me and Sunkist Angel to know, YOU TO FIND OUT! 8D Oh, btw, HAPPY [albeit a few hours early] V-DAY! 3**


End file.
